


Cullen's Not-So-Private Thoughts

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lust, Other, Secrets, Teasing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: Prompt: Could you maybe please write a fic about the inquisitor finding out about some of cullens fantasies maybe through cole or something and then she plays them out for him?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Delylah and Cullen [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/226889
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

They sat around the fire, in the middle of the Emerald Graves, enjoying a little calm after dealing with giants all day. Cassandra sat across from her, sharpening her blade with a whetstone, humming a tune to herself. Iron Bull was on his back, arms under his head, just gazing up at the forest canopy, looking entirely too calm. Cole was on the ground, cross-legged, leaning back and looking rather lost in thought.  Delylah had just finished patching a hole in his jacket and now worked finishing her dinner. The only sound was the footsteps of the camp patrol, frogs calling out to each other, and the distant chirping of crickets. A quiet in the war, much deserved and desired. 

“Long as daylight, dark and warm, he wants them on his shoulders, ankles in his back as the sun sets in her eyes. She has to stay quiet or the guards will hear. Let them hear her song as the desk is cleared of duty for all but her. Why does he want your legs on his shoulders?” Cole turned to  Delylah , genuine curiosity and innocence in his expression. 

Cassandra coughed and Iron Bull burst out in laughter.  Delylah froze where she sat. 

“You smell like cinnamon, sandalwood, and something else. He doesn’t have a name for it except it’s you. It’s on your skin and hair, but he wants to know if it’s the same everywhere else. Why?” Cole was, as usual, oblivious to the reactions of those present.

“Cole.”

“Yes, The Iron Bull?”

“Do you remember that conversation we had about keeping things to yourself?”

“Yes. Is this a thing I need to keep to myself?”

“Yup. As for what this is related to-”

“I’m going to bed.” Cassandra stood up abruptly, a grin on her face, and vanished into her tent. 

Delylah set her bowl on her lap, every muscle tense. Heat rose to her chest, neck, face, and her ears burned. 

“I’ve  embarrased The Inquisitor. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Cole stared into the fire. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m turning in. Goodnight.”  Delylah set her bowl on the ground, food still warm, and hauled herself to her tent. She could hear the muffled conversation between Iron Bull and Cole, and it was enough to have her wishing she could just burn into ash and vanish forever. She and Cullen hadn’t gotten far, not like that, but Maker’s mercy, she wanted to know what that felt like. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn, it’s good to be alive!” Iron Bull sat on a pile of stones overlooking the dragon. 

“It nearly froze us to death,” Cassandra chimed in as she sat down beside him. 

“Exactly! Nothing feels more alive than when you brush against death.” Iron Bull laughed as Cassandra rolled her eyes. 

Delylah examined the dragon with the soldiers Cole had guided to them. Cutting a dragon apart is messy business, and she had no desire to get any filthier than she already was. 

Cole appeared next to her, startling her momentarily, as he quietly spoke. “He likes it when you return needing a bath. Steam rises for her skin, her hair, heat in a barren land of ice and stone, soft beneath the armor but not soft anymore. The laces come undone, one after the other, slow and soft, but not soft like him.” 

Delylah stiffened, eyes wide, as she looked at the dragon scales in her hands. 

“He’s not soft when he thinks of you like that.” 

She could feel him looking at her, as well as her ears burning dark. “Cole,” she cleared her throat, “you realize what you’re talking about is private, right?”

“Yes, but he  doesn't know how to tell you these things. It leaves him bothered and very bothered. He wants you to know, but when he thinks about it, he feels it’s dishonoring you.” He paused a moment. “The Iron Bull said to talk to you quietly and alone when private thoughts need to be said. Does it help?”

Delylah giggled and then started laughing, and the laughing turned into a loud snort. She dropped the dragon scales and covered her mouth with one hand, the other on her knee as she bent from laughing. 

“I helped. Good. Why are you laughing?”

“Cole! What did you say to her!?!” Iron Bulled called out from somewhere behind them.

Delylah barely recovered enough to cover Cole’s mouth before yelling at Iron Bull, “he helped! He helped and that’s all that matters.” She looked into Cole’s eyes, “please don’t say these things where anyone else will hear them. Please.”

Cole nodded, and she could have sworn she felt him smile under her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me, so keep them coming (PUN!) and the chapters will flow.
> 
> Small note: I imagine soldiers would come over to a recent dragon slaying and help with...getting materials from it. Those things are massive and it'll take a team of more than just four to get everything. 
> 
> Typing with cold fingers is difficult, but this made me giggle so whatever, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The tremors in my hands were especially bad and made typing rather difficult.

Delylah was more than a little relieved they finished what they set out to do in the  Emerald Graves. There was only so much clean you could get bathing in cold rivers and streams. She knew full well she was spoiled regarding bathing often; most of her life has been lived in the  Ostwick Circle. Indoor plumbing, a bathing room, hot water little more than a thought. In  Skyhold it was a full event with careful planning. The tub had to be set up, clean water carried up in buckets, a table with all her cleaning materials next to the tub, and several towels. By this point the servants knew to have one ready when they received word of her returning, but she knew it was taxing on them doing this so often. Were it up to her, she’d be bathing daily and cleaning her hair once a  week. She’s gone three weeks without a proper hair washing day, and her dreads had the smell of sweat, horse, and whatever they had been dealing with for three weeks. Now the trek back was upon them; easily another two weeks. 

“He wants to help you bathe. It’s what he thinks about most when the raven arrives.” Cole rode up next to her, voice low enough to remain private. “He doesn’t know how much work it is, but he doesn’t care. Remove the armor, slow, draw it out, imagine with eyes turned away. Respect, honor. Am I worthy? Doesn’t she doubt? He wants to clean your armor on the other side of the privacy screen.” 

“He really thinks himself unworthy?”

“Yes. He doesn’t think himself worthy of being in the same room with you. Every kiss is treasured, a glance across the room, the gentle gesture of holding your hand. You like how he takes your breath away, the whimper you give when he kisses you deep. He imagines the whimper being louder.”

Delylah blushed dark, but she didn’t bother with hiding the grin on her face. 

“Flutter of thought, let it be real. Touch of lips, tickle of tomorrow on his face. Does he know I blush when he looks at me? Don’t fidget, be still, think about it later.” Cole paused before looking at her. “Oh, that didn’t help.”

“I would like my thoughts kept private, as would Cullen, but it helps having clues. Just...don’t make a habit of sharing them too often.” 

They rode in silence for  a while , Iron Bull and Cassandra laughing about something as they hung back enough to provide some privacy. 

Two more weeks, just two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments provide motivation to write more. Hmmm...will there be a fourth chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

They sat inside a guard station, just a day from Skyhold. A blizzard had hit suddenly, forcing them to stop for who knows how long. Thankfully a scout saw them and sent a raven before the storm hit full. 

The fire was going full, a blessing Delylah quietly prayed thanks for. The tower was built strong, needing only repairs as it had been in near ruins. Stone walls, frosted glass windows, several beds set up, and a signal fire at the top. The stable was directly connected and someone had managed a way to get some warmth in there as well. 

The smell of hot stew cooking over the fire helped ease the fear of freezing. They had arrived with the storm, clothes wet and freezing, the horses exhausted. She needed help getting to the ground, shivering and stiff from riding all day. Now she sat wrapped in a heavy wool blanket, and her companions in much the same shape. None of them complained, but she knew they were bone tired. 

“You miss Ostwick,” Cassandra said as she sat beside Delylah on the bench in front of the fire. 

“No. I miss being warm,” Delylah chuckled. “Winters there were full of rain and cloudy days, freezing overnight but tolerable by midday.” She pulled the blanket tighter around her. “A hot bath and an 18-hour nap are on the agenda.” 

Cassandra giggled, “take it while you can. I have a feeling there’s a pile of paperwork waiting for us.” 

Delylah sighed, “I had nearly managed to not think about that.” 

“I want hot cocoa. With cream,” Iron Bull chimed in. 

“Oh, that does sound good. A pinch of chili powder in mine, though, and maybe a little salt.” Delylah smiled at the thought of a hot mug in her hands. 

“Whipped cream on top of mine, with some chocolate on top of it.” Cassandra sighed now. “Bull, you’ve spoiled us with the hot cocoa.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“I regret only that I have to wait and see if they have any waiting for us.” 

“We can send word ahead of your arrival, Your Worship,” a guard said as he filled bowls with stew. “A shipment of dried bananas, cocoa powder, oranges, and other treats arrived four days ago.” 

“That would be delightful, thank you.” Delylah could feel some of the tension ease out of her with the news. She could see Cole out of the corner of her eye, a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the guard. Ah, a suggestion from him. 

Bread bowls were given to each of them before the guard filled more for his fellows. Venison, plenty of vegetables, and a touch of pepper. A little bland for her liking, but she grateful for it nonetheless. Fereldan food was entirely too plain, except for their pastries. They were very creative with how they used cream. 

Sleep came easy for her, but the four day wait for the storm to blow itself out had her itching to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't feel like waiting this time around. It's 3am and I have ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen was at the gate when they arrived, and she could see the eagerness in his face. So could several guards if she judged right. They had that look she’s seen too often from  Leliana , Josie, and Cassandra. 

There was snow in drifts against every wall, but a path had been shoveled clear for walking. Ice was going to make things rather unpleasant for on the stairs. Salt was entirely too precious to spend on ice, but it would be nice not to land on her ass for a change. The last fall left a bruise on her right butt-cheek and made sitting uncomfortable. Sera had unfortunately witnessed the fall and made a point of teasing her about it for days afterward. 

Delylah was entirely too stiff, sore, and tired, and knew for a fact she’d make a fool of herself trying to get down from the horse. Cullen, thankfully, had been able to see that before she made the attempt. Long strides made short work of him making his way to her horse. She smiled with relief as he helped her off, not missing the teasing chuckle. 

“There’s a bath waiting for you in your room. Do you think you can walk up the stairs?” 

“Is that an invitation to carry me? I can only imagine the gossip that’ll stir.” Her feet met the ground gently, his hands on her waist a moment longer than necessary.

“Fair point,” he chuckled as he released her. 

“You didn’t answer the question.” She pulled her gear down from the horse before handing the reins to a  stablehand . “Are you offering to carry me?”

“If that’s what the lady wants, I shall oblige.” The sarcasm was light, but the offer genuine.

“Hmm...perhaps not. Rumors will be spreading well enough with you coming up there with me. My armor is filthy and you look like you need your hands busy. Bring some hot cocoa up; it’ll look less suspicious. She stepped back, observing the blush creeping up his cheek. “Unless you’d rather work on paperwork in your office.”

“I’ll bring hot cocoa.” He kissed her forehead before heading off, a little bounce in his step.

Cole approached as Cullen walked away. “Cole, whatever you’re about to say, keep it quiet. If you want to help, see that he puts some chili in my hot  cocoa.” She turned to look at him, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really ought to be in bed right now, but when ideas hit there's really no way I'm gonna sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Delylah had already begun removing her armor, albeit slowly, by the time Cullen’s knock sounded. She kept her back to him, smile on her face, as he approached. His steps slowed.

“Please set the tray down. I’m stiff, sore, and would like a little help removing the layers.” It was difficult keeping the grin out of her voice. “Unless you’d rather stand there watching me struggle.”

“Um, oh, yes. I mean, yes, I’ll set the tray down and help you.” The tray shook a little as he set it down on the small nearby table. “Put your hands down and let me do the work.” His voice had a tone of eagerness tempered by discipline.  Delylah made a mental note to thank Cole later.

“Yes, sir,” she giggled. “Do you have experience with removing armor, or do you need instruction?”

He chuckled lightly, “some experience.” He made quick work of the laces holding the various pieces together. “I think I may have the hang of it though.” 

“Sorry about the smell. I know it’s bad.” She kept her voice light, a touch of teasing in it. 

“Not nearly as bad as you imagine. Just travel and horse, nothing I haven’t smelled before.” He gently removed her jacket, setting it on the floor. “Though it may take a few hours to clean some of the layers off. Do you need help with your trousers?”

“Only after the boots are off.”

“Sit down. I’ll take of that.” He chuckled lightly, but she could hear the teasing beneath it. Cullen gestured to the nearest chair. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you need help with your trousers?” He was doing a good job of hiding his eagerness.

“That’s a good question. We’ll figure it out after the boots are off. Again, I’m sorry about the odor.” 

He rolled his eyes as he helped her sit. “I’ve lived in barracks, slept in stables, and been sweaty and filthy myself. Stop apologizing and let me do the work.” He kneeled in front of her, eyes focused on his hands. They shook slightly, but  Delylah said nothing. One boot off, then the other. 

“I think I can take of the rest. Mind helping me up?”

He lifted her with ease and turned his back to her as she stripped and left a path of filthy clothes on her way to the tub. His breathing changed enough she could hear it from her side of the privacy screen. Her own caught as she eased herself into the tub, followed by a sigh as she sank in. The sound of him picking up her clothes made her smile.

“What came in the shipment? Please tell me there were clothes, warm stockings, some sweaters, just anything to keep me warm.”

“Unfortunately, that’s going to be a no. It was food, medical supplies, and various teas and dried herbs. I’ll make a note you want warm clothes.” She heard him moving, shuffling her clothes and armor aside, and then the slight shaking of the tray. “I think our cocoa has cooled down too much.”

“Bring it here. I’ll warm it up.” A casual tone, enticing, but light. 

He cleared his throat before stepping around the screen, averting his eyes swiftly as he got closer. She touched the mugs lightly, sending enough fire magic into her hands to warm them up just below a boil. 

“All done. I suggest looking where you step unless spilling that is on the agenda.” She took her mug, leaning back in the tub as she sipped. He chuckled as he walked away. “Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?”

“Dorian’s found some interesting notes he wants to share with you regarding  Corypheus . Solas got into a debate with Vivienne. A few  Orlesians visited, expecting you to be here, and left less than a week later. I think Sera may have done something to irritate them. She had a rather pleased look on her face.  Varric finished another chapter in whatever it is he’s writing, and did everything he could to get me to answer some questions. He’s entirely too clever and got more out of me than I wanted to share.” Cullen paused a moment, sipping his own drink. “I think  Leliana and Josephine are conspiring about some sort of party they want you to attend. No doubt they also intend to convince me to go with you.”

“Oh, a party? With whom and where?”

“I don’t know, don’t want to know, and asking them is too encouraging. You can deal with that and leave me out of it.”

“You don’t want to walk behind me while I’m wearing a dress? I thought you liked the view.” She laughed as he coughed. 

“Who told you?”

“You did, just now.”

“Maker preserve me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this fic! I'll be doing more writing involving these two, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> As for the typos and whatnot, I'm entirely too patient and can't proofread worth shit. Y'all are smart enough to correct these things as you read them.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets at least three comments asking for more, I'll add chapters.
> 
> I haven't written Delylah in...ages. Nor have I written in months, so please be forgiving. I'm just starting to get back into writing again.


End file.
